I Hate That I Love You - SasoDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara and Sasori are new partners and they don't see eye to eye but things will change to make them see each other on the same level. Smut one shot! Yaoi


I Hate That I Love You – SasoDei

It had been three days, three days since he had been brought here. He hadn't even had time to react to the threat or to the ultimatum, which later took place. All he knew was that one moment he was sitting on the bank of the river, enjoying the peace and quiet and the next moment he was here. It started with a big ugly looking beast thing, who had cast a shadow over his sun.

"Un? Who the hell is blocking my sunlight, yeah?" He turned around and standing before him was the ugliest thing he had ever seen in his life. "Are you Deidara?" The hideous beast thing asked. Deidara's eyes went wide. How did this thing know his name, let alone be able to talk? "Who and what are you, yeah?" Deidara asked suspiciously. "Look are you the missing nin bomber from Iwa or not?" The beast thing asked, ignoring the blonde's question.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, un." Deidara said defiantly. The beast thing grumbled in irritation. "It's him, I'm sure of it." The beast thing said to someone the blonde couldn't see. All of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared and a ninja with long black hair and crimson eyes stood before them.

"Are you positive, Sasori?" The black haired ninja asked. The beast thing answered a curt yes and turned around to leave. Deidara stood in confusion. 'Why would he want to know who he was if he was just going to leave?'

Then it hit him. The black haired nin was meant to fight him. 'This should be easy considering the black haired nin's small size.' He thought arrogantly. He looked into the nin's eyes and smirked, this was too easy.

Then his world went black. He didn't even stand a chance. He still didn't know what the hell had happened. All he did was look at the nin. But those eyes of his. What the hell was that? He'd seen all sorts of Jutsu's, but he'd never seen that before.

All he knew is that when he came to, they were in an office, and there was a guy who sat behind a large desk, staring him down enough to make shivers run up his spine. He wasn't alone in the room with the guy he noticed. The beast thing stood of to the right of him as well.

He stood up and began to make a beeline for the door, when a silver scorpion tail came his way and put him to his knees. "Here you will bow in respect, brat!" The beast thing said menacingly. The guy behind the desk sat patiently, almost looking amused.

"He needs a lesson in manners, Sasori." The guy said. Sasori nodded in agreement. "I will see that they improve Leader-sama." The thing called Sasori said. "He is now you're new partner and you're responsibility. The Leader said. Sasori bowed and rose to leave.

"Come on, brat. We have a lot to do." Sasori said. He walked to the door and waited for the blonde to get to his feet. "Well come on! I don't like to wait, brat!" Sasori spat in annoyance. Deidara stood up and glared at the beast thing, but walked out the door with him none the less.

After a quick tour of the base, so he knew where the necessities were at least, they made it to their shared room. He was told to change into his uniform and to put his cloak and ring on. The beast thing left long enough to allow him some privacy. "What a freak, un." He murmured out loud to himself.

"You really shouldn't be so judgmental, brat. It could get you in to a lot of trouble here." Sasori said, making Deidara jump. How could something so big be so quiet when it moved? He hadn't even heard him come in.

Things were not as they appeared here, he had found. On his second day he went looking for Sasori, his new partner and had been utterly confused to find a red head boy about his age in their room in the bed next to his. Sasori hadn't returned last night after he had gone through everything with Deidara.

"Who are you, un?" He asked suspiciously. The red head only glared as he got up and began dressing. "I asked who you were, un." He said again. Getting a look of cold contempt, he sighed and walked away.

"What an asshole, un." He mumbled to himself. "I see that you're learning what a son of a bitch Sasori can be." A voice came from the living room as he entered. There was the Jashinist he had met yesterday. He had met him minutes after being here. "No there's a red head in our room, un. He's being a prick, yeah."

Hidan snickered. "You have a lot to learn, kid. The red head IS Sasori." Deidara looked at the Jashinist in surprise. "I don't get it, un. Yesterday he was a beast thingy and today he's hot." As soon as the words were out he was scrambling for another phrase. "I mean he's normal today, un."

"That beast thingy as you call it was his protective shell. He wears it on missions and in battle. He's a puppeteer and if I were you I'd be careful about calling Hiruko a beast thingy around Sasori." "Hiruko, un?" The blonde asked looking confused.

"Yeah that's the beast thingy's name." The Jashinist explained, making air quotes around either side of his head. Deidara shook his head. He hadn't seen that coming. He had been outsmarted by a boy who was smaller than him.

Hidan catching the look smirked. "I know what you are thinking, but you would be wrong. He may look small but he is one badass killing machine, better to not mess with him." He said. The Bomber only nodded, he would take that into consideration. Great now to deal with a moody, hot, kick your ass and kill you red head.

Sasori sat working on a puppet. His partner had interrupted any sleep he might have gotten this morning so what was the point. He could have answered the blonde probably. But he chose to be a dick instead. Why? Because he could. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Great now his mind was on the blonde bomber. He thought about the way the bomber had looked when he first saw him. Long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Not to mention that mouth. 'What would he look like moaning my name?' "Oh hell! Sasori muttered. He turned his attention back to the puppet in his hand.

Deidara sat in the living room with Hidan A while longer before deciding that he would rather be outside. He wandered the area around HQ, looking at birds and bugs and anything that might give him inspiration.

He pulled out some clay and began molding it between his fingers/ He had no idea how long he had been out here but he had sculpted three birds a butterfly and a centipede, just to watch in contentment as they exploded brilliantly around him. A smile laced his lips in a contented sigh.

He was just about to get up when a shadow fell across the ground next to him. He looked up to the source, surprised to see the red head standing before him. "What are you doing, brat?" Asked the red head, an annoyed look on his face. "That's my art, un." The bomber said irritably "And stop calling me brat, un!"

He said anger seething in his tone. He met the red head's gaze and glared coldly at his partner. The red head only smirked. "I will call you anything I like, brat." The puppeteer said returning the cold glare. The bomber stood and shoved past the red head causing Sasori to take a step back.

"Watch what you're doing, brat!" Spat the red head. The bomber only turned giving the red head a sadistic grin, before walking away. 'I'm using him as my next puppet.' Thought Sasori as he too headed for the base. Deidara entered the base still bristling with anger.

He walked up to his and Sasori's room and lay on his bed thinking of how Sasori had insulted him. He jumped off of his bed and walked to his partner's closet. He opened the door and stepped inside. He hadn't really looked at his partner's stuff and the red head made it clear to leave it alone. But he had called him brat too many times.

Looking around the closet he noticed some puppet like things in the room. There was Hiruko standing in the corner of the closet. He walked up and touched the puppet. He hadn't seen it up close and personal, so he ran a hand over its textured skin. Wait skin?!

On further inspection he had realized that it was in fact human skin. He made a squeak like noise as he barreled backwards out of the closet. The thought that this had once been a person, a real living breathing person, was a little overwhelming to him.

He had killed people, yes; but from a distance and he had never seen their faces. At least not too close and personal. They were a bombing job. Money in his pocket and food in his stomach, but this, this was different. Sasori had killed these people up close and kept their bodies and turned them into his art.

His art. That was what brought Deidara around. To think of it in that way was acceptable. Do anything in the name of your art. Hm, Sasori was a master. He had skill and true talent. He was a Danna. He was now Deidara's Sasori no Danna.

He stepped back into the closet to have a closer look again. He studied the other puppets in the closet, running his hands over them as well. Yep humans. Molded and manipulated to Sasori's liking. He had a lot to learn about the red head and decided he had learned enough for today. He had learned about his partner's art and that was important. That was a window to one's soul.

Sasori stood in the bathroom doorway of his and Deidara's room. His partner had been occupied when he entered and decided to stay out of sight, but still watched in case he tried anything with his puppets. He would have wrung the blonde's neck if he had messed up his puppets.

He'd have killed him if it had been Hiruko. But the blonde had merely been curious. Then he had been terrified and curious again. That had confused the red head. What was up with the blonde? Was he schitzo like Zetsu? 'Eh, who knows?'

Had the blonde continued to act afraid of his art he would have wanted to MAKE the blonde look at his art and MAKE him appreciate it. But why was beyond him. But there was no need as the blonde had obviously changed his mind. But WHAT had made him change his mind? 'Hm, damn brat, giving me a headache.' He thought as he walked over and sat down to work on his latest puppet.

A week later they were assigned their first mission as a team. They walked in silence for a while, Deidara checking out his surroundings while Sasori stayed holed up in Hiruko. Sasori finally broke the silence as he pointed to the sky,

"We'd better find some shelter, there's a nasty storm coming." Deidara nodded. They walked to the nearest village and got their room just as the sky opened up. When they reached the room and turned the light on, Deidara yelled, "No way un! I am not sharing a bed with you!"

"Well you could sleep on the floor, brat." The red head smirked. The bomber glared at his partner. "No you sleep on the floor, un." Deidara said as a pout crossed his lips. Sasori laughed. "Not happening, brat." He said glaring back at the blonde.

"Stop calling me brat, un!" Deidara yelled as he clenched his fists tightly. Sasori ignored Deidara as he got ready for bed and slipped beneath the blankets. Deidara stood there glaring at his partner as he crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

"You could quit being stubborn and get in the bed you know." Sasori said as he turned out the light, leaving Deidara in the dark. "Why should I, un?" The blonde asked defiantly.

"Because if you don't get any sleep and you mess up this mission, Pein will have your ass." The puppet master said matter of factly. "But it's your ass you can take it or leave it." Deidara could hear the bed squeak as Sasori rolled over.

This meant he wasn't wasting anymore air on him. Deidara was so tired, he slumped his shoulders in defeat. He walked over and climbed into the bed, within minutes he was a sleep and in a world all his own. Sasori smiled victoriously to himself as he listened to the steady breathing of his stubborn new partner.

Morning shone bright as Sasori was walking back into the room. He'd been up for two hours now, had showered, dressed and went out to find the blonde some breakfast. Not that he felt he had too, but because he needed to get the mission plans under way. The bomber lie sleeping under a pile of blankets and his pillow was over his face.

Sasori set the bagels and Danishes on the table and sat in one of the chairs as he went over the mission scroll. He'd let the blonde sleep for another hour and then wake him. It was 7:00 AM and they didn't have to do the mission until mid afternoon, but they would need time to prepare.

At 8:05 he walked to the bed and shook the bomber. He felt the blonde stir and he shook him again. Deidara came awake and sat up, not sure what was going on. He sat forward trying to figure out what had interrupted his sleep. He looked right into the face of his red headed partner in confusion.

"What, un?" He asked a little annoyed. "Get up. I brought you some bagels or Danishes. I didn't know what you liked so I got both. We need to work on our plan of attack." Sasori said as he walked back to the table and resettled himself in the chair.

Deidara rolled to the side and stood up. His muscles were a little sore from the bed, so he decided a hot shower was in order. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He began taking off his clothes as he adjusted the water.

He removed his hair tie and scope and stepped into the stingy spray of hot water, letting it run over his tired and achy muscles. He was totally lost in the feel of the hot shower that he never even heard the door open. Nor did he notice that he was being watched through the see through shower curtain by a certain Puppet master.

Sasori eyed his partner hungrily as he watched the way the water cascaded off of flawless sculpted skin. His cock throbbed at the sight and he couldn't wait another minute. He stripped quickly and stepped into the shower behind the unsuspecting blonde.

He watched as the blonde shampooed his hair and rinsed then repeated the process with the conditioner. He would wait until the blonde was done with his hair before making his move. When the soap was gone the blonde turned around now facing Sasori with his eyes closed.

Deidara wiped the water from his eyes and opened them. A strangled scream tore from his throat as he looked into the face of the re head. Sasori seeing the outcome threw his hand up and covered the blonde's mouth. "Quiet, Dei." He said taking a step closer to the stunned bomber.

He removed his hand and quickly replaced it with his mouth, causing Deidara to open up and gasp. Sasori used that opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He explored every available crevice of the blonde's hot, wet mouth. Finally the need for air made them part.

He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and pulled him close allowing Deidara to feel his need and lustful want. Deidara moaned and then shuddered. Sasori looked into the blonde's eyes to see what the bomber might be thinking.

Deidara looked into the red orbs with confusion. "I thought you hated me, un." He said quietly. "You haven't had a decent thing to say to me since we've met and you call me brat all the time. You act like I don't matter, un." He looked sadly at Sasori and the puppeteer felt his heart shatter.

"Because I was afraid you would find out that I was attracted to you. I was afraid you wouldn't want me. I am a puppet. Who would want someone like me? He asked softly, hurt evident in his voice. Deidara glanced down grinning.

"Not all of you is a puppet, yeah." He said playfully as he wrapped his hand around Sasori's throbbing cock. "And I would want someone like you, un." He said as he leaned in and kissed Sasori's lips softly.

Sasori pulled Deidara's hand off of his cock and placed it around his neck; he wrapped his hands around Deidara's waist and lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Pushing Deidara up enough to line his cock head up to Deidara's entrance. He found it on the first try. Deidara tightened up as pain seared through him.

Closing his eyes and biting his lip, he whimpered making Sasori stop completely. "Oh, Dei! I am so sorry, we can stop! It's okay." Sasori said as he began to lift Deidara up to remove himself. "No wait, don't stop, un! I want this, yeah." Deidara pleaded.

Sasori looked into Deidara's pain filled eyes and asked, "Are you sure Dei?" Deidara nodded and pressed down on Sasori's erection a little further. He gasped and tightened again causing Sasori to moan and look at the blonde in concern.

Deidara smiled slightly at the red head, knowing how bad he felt that he was hurting him so much. "Its okay, yeah. It didn't hurt as much as before, un." He rationalized to the puppet that looked totally helpless.

Sasori smiled and nodded as he pulled Deidara's hips down a little further, realizing that they were almost all the way. He stopped and let Deidara get used to him for a moment before asking, "Can I move now?" Deidara nodded vigorously. "Yes, un."

Sasori pulled out and then thrusted back in again making Deidara pant and groan as the pain ripped through him. Sasori leaned Deidara against the back wall of the shower for support and continued to thrust even though he wanted so badly to stop.

He couldn't stand hurting Deidara like this. Finally as he quickened his pace Deidara's groans and whimpers of pain turned to moans and shouts of pleasure. Before too long they were both in heaven and falling deeper into one another.

All at once they both reached their orgasms. Deidara shouted "Sasori Danna!" and came hard on Sasori's and his stomachs as Sasori yelled "Dei!" and came hard inside of Deidara. He lifted Deidara up and pulled out as cum mixed with blood and sweat mixed with water and swirled down the drain.

Totally exhausted, they turned off the water and stumbled to the bed to catch a couple hours of sleep. They lay wrapped in each other's arms and Deidara asked "Do you love me, un?"

Sasori looked at Deidara for a moment and then answered "Undoubtedly yes."

Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori. Sasori repeated the question nervously. "With all my heart, yeah." He answered grinning as Sasori sighed in relief and they tumbled into sleep.

8 Hours later

Their mission was completed and they were now headed back to the base. Deidara watching Sasori in the moonlight couldn't keep his hands off of him. Sasori couldn't get enough of the blonde himself.

Finally he suggested staying in a hotel to continue their touchy feely game. Deidara agreed in an instant. They would get back to the base soon enough, but for now they would explore this new love to the fullest extent.


End file.
